A Broken Heart Can Be Mended
by Carrie88
Summary: Post AC; Tifa is stood up for date by Cloud. Enter Reno...Rated M for language and mild adult situations just to be safe *NEW CHAPTER ADDED*
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: More Reno/Tifa goodness! I must say that I am sorry to all Cloud fans, but moody boys tick me off and they make great plot devices/scapegoats! Enjoy!

Rated M for language and some adult themes, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am paid nothing, but I enjoy playing with FFVII's characters! :D

A Broken Heart Can Be Mended

Tifa sighed and looked at her watch. It had been an hour since she had sat down in the quiet restaurant. It looked like it was going to be another depressing dinner alone. Even when she felt her phone vibrate against her leg, she knew it wasn't good. She pulled out the cell phone and opened it before opening the text message, snorting when she read it. It was from Cloud.

"Sorry, I just can't," she read softly before rolling her eyes. "At least he sent a text message. That's a _slight_ improvement."

She looked around and caught the eye of her waiter. He made his way over to her and smiled.

"Are you ready to order or are you still waiting for the other party?" he asked.

"I've finally given up on that lost cause," she said with a sad smile. "I'll have the garden salad with house dressing to start and fettuccini Alfredo, thank you."

"I'll have the same thing," a male voice said before plopping himself in the chair across from her.

"Are you the other party we've been waiting for?" the waiter asked icily, feeling defensive of the gentle woman who had been waiting patiently for her guest for over an hour.

Reno didn't seem to notice as he just smiled up at the waiter. "Nope. I'm just the cute substitute that shows up to rescue beautiful young ladies from dining alone after their stupid boyfriends ditch them. It's kind of my specialty."

"Can I get you a drink sir?" the waiter asked.

Reno pointed at Tifa's glass and nodded. "Just bring a bottle of that."

Tifa glared at him once the waiter had left. "Reno, I'm not in the mood tonight."

"How long did Spikey leave you waiting this time?" he asked.

Tifa sighed and leaned back in her chair. "An hour."

"Geez, when are you going to kick his ass to the curb, Teef?" he asked with a frown.

"Well, I may not have to," she said as she opened her cell phone and turned it so he could read it. "I think I just got stood up _and_ dumped!"

"Sorry, I just can't," he read aloud before snatching her phone from her and hurriedly began texting.

"Reno, what are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm just telling that stupid chocobo head what he can do with his lame text message," he answered, smiling as she tried to grab the phone from him.

"Reno! Don't you dare!" she growled.

"Too late!" he said as pressed send just as she grabbed the phone from his hands.

She quickly opened the sent folder and read his response. "Your text was as lame as all your self-pity and whiny-ass need for solitude. You suck? Reno, seriously?"

He shrugged. "What? His text was lame and he does suck."

Despite the sadness weighing on her heart, she couldn't help but smile slightly. "The text _was_ lame, but you suck? That doesn't even sound like me."

He winked and smirked. "That was the point, babe. He'll read that and know it sounds more like me. Then while he's off moping around wherever he ran to this time, he'll start to wonder, how did Reno get Tifa's phone? That'll eat him up inside imaging all the wonderfully twisted things we could possibly be doing together."

The waiter almost dropped the salads he had for them when he heard the last part of Reno's sentence. "Sorry," he mumbled as he blushed slightly and quickly hurried away.

"Way to go Reno," Tifa said. "You just traumatized our waiter with your lewd implications."

"Hey! I didn't say we were going to be _doing_ anything twisted," he protested with a smile. "I was just saying that Spikey would be _imaging_ all the twisted things I would be doing to his virginal barmaid friend, that's all."

Tifa blushed slightly and narrowed her eyes. "Virginal barmaid?"  
"It's not an accusation, yo," he said as he took his bite of salad. "I'm just saying that you could be the biggest whore in Edge and he would still see you as all virginal and untouchable."

"So…are you calling me a whore or a virgin?" she asked dryly.

"Um…here's the wine you ordered," the waiter stammered. "Your food will be out shortly."

Reno smiled across the table. "Now who's traumatizing our waiter with their lewdness?"

Tifa blushed again and laughed softly. "Well, I just got dumped and you're a Turk. We are entitled to be lewd." She jumped slightly when her phone vibrated on the table. She frowned and picked it up. Her eyes widened when she saw another text message. "It's Cloud."

Reno smirked. "Well? Are you going to read it?"

Tifa chewed her lip for a moment before smiling. "What the hell? Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Reno said encouragingly. "But you have to share with the class."

She laughed softly and nodded. "It says, 'Why is Reno with you?'"

He held out his hand and smirked mischievously. "May I?"

"By all means," she said as she handed the phone to him.

He read his response out loud as he typed it. "Because you are too stupid to show up for our date. Don't text me anymore because we are about to hit the sheets. And send!"

Tifa shook her head and smiled at him as she took her phone back. "You're a pervert, Reno."

He touched his heart and smiled. "Really? Thank you! I try so hard and to finally have the recognition I crave…" he trailed off as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "It just feels so good!"

Their food arrived and their conversation switched from tormenting Cloud to other things, though Tifa had to switch her phone off to avoid the interruptions that seemed to be happening at regular intervals before dessert arrived.

When the bill arrived, Tifa took it to pay for both herself and Reno. He protested, but she just held up her hand and smiled.

"Reno, this has been the most entertaining night I've had in a long time," she said as they got to their feet. "It's my treat. How about you just owe me one?"

He smiled and nodded. "You're on, babe."

Tifa paid their waiter and they both walked out into the chilly night air. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze circled her before moving on. She didn't move away from him as he put his arm around her shoulders. In fact, she actually enjoyed the physical contact and allowed herself to sink into his casual embrace as he walked her home. It wasn't a long walk, so they walked in silence until they reached Seventh Heaven.

"So, are you alone?" Reno asked as he noticed the lights were all out. "Where are the rugrats?"

"Do you mean the _children_?" she asked pointedly.

"Fine," he said as he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Where are the _children_?"

"They're with Barrett," she answered. "He finally took a vacation and the children really wanted to visit him, so I am child-free for the next two weeks. That reminds me, Barrett was supposed to text me when they got Wutai. They were picking up Yuffie too." She flipped open her phone and gasped slightly.

Reno frowned. "What is it?"

She looked up at him and smiled mischievously. "The children and Barrett got there, but there are fifty text messages from Cloud! And four missed calls! He actually _called_! Reno, if you ever leave the Turks, you should set up your own business for scaring the senses into neglectful friends and boyfriends!"

"I'd make a fortune," he joked. Outwardly, he was smiling, but inside, he was disappointed. He had hoped she had _finally_ seen what a moron Cloud really was for not seeing the amazing woman that was living so close to him, right under his nose.

He was pulled from his thoughts when her phone rang. She laughed and he noticed a devious lilt in the soft notes of her laugh. She winked at him before answering.

"Hello?" she answered innocently. She held the phone away from her ear and stifled a giggle as Cloud ranted. "Cloud, calm down. Listen, I'm sure you want to talk about this, but I really can't. Reno will be back any minute and…" she trailed off as Cloud continued in his rant. She looked up at Reno and mouthed, say something.

He smirked. "Babe, get off the phone! I'm not done with you yet! I found a picture of that hot position I was telling you about."

"Reno, just a second. I'm almost done," she said with a smile. "Cloud, really this is not a good time to do this."

Reno took the phone about to press it to his ear, but held it away as Cloud's voice got even louder. He covered the mouthpiece and whispered, "Who knew such a depressing chocobo head could be so damn loud?" Tifa laughed and shrugged as she watched Reno finally put the phone to his ear and grin. "Hey Spikey! It was my understanding that you dumped our beautiful Tifa here and that makes her fair game. Now I appreciate that you may regret your decision, but I must respectfully ask that stop blocking my cock. Thanks yo!"

Tifa laughed as he snapped the phone shut. "He is going to be mad when he gets home."

"He'll get over it once he realizes we were just pulling one over on him," Reno assured her.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Tifa asked with a frown.

Reno was surprised and looked down at her questioningly. "Well, no, but I just figured you would. You know, just to smooth things over with him."

She shook her head. "Reno, the man dumped me in a _text_ message! I know he's still hung up on Aeris and he feels guilty for feeling anything for any other woman, but I was his friend since we were kids! He owed me more than a one-line text. He broke my heart a long time ago. This text was just the final nail in the coffin of our relationship."

"So you're _not_ going to take him back?" Reno asked.

"There's nothing to take back," Tifa said as she looked at the ground. "It's time for me to move on."

He nodded and smiled slightly as they lapsed into silence, Reno unsure of how to end the night. Normally his nights ended with him being wasted, him getting slapped for trying to pick up the wrong girl, or him in bed with a woman who succumbed to his charm. A night with a friend, who was a girl, just didn't happen enough for him.

"So, I'll see you around?" Tifa asked, breaking the silence.

He nodded and smiled as he took step back. "Tomorrow's payday, beautiful. And as you know I like to donate a lot of that paycheck to the Seventh Heaven liquor restocking fund."

Tifa laughed and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She surprised him when she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And thanks again for what you did tonight. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Me too," he said quietly as he looked into her eyes. And suddenly he could stop himself from leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. To his surprise, she didn't pull back. Instead, she leaned into the kiss and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips and pushed her until she rested against the door of her bar.

He lifted his head and they both took a deep breath. "I should…I should go, Teef," he stammered.

"Don't go, Reno," she said quietly. "I want you to stay with me."

"I can't," he said as he stepped back. "I don't want to be a rebound guy."

"Reno, you are _the_ rebound guy," she said with a small smile.

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah, but let me put it this way: I don't want to be _your_ rebound guy. I want to be _something_, just not your rebound guy."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay…but you still owe me one, right?"

He smiled brightly and nodded. "I still owe you one, babe! Goodnight!"

She watched him walk down the street before turning and entering the bar. Who knew that a gentleman lurked deep within Reno? She locked the door behind her before turning and heading through the back and up the stairs to the apartment above the bar. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a loud knock on the door of the bar. She frowned and debated whether or not she should open the door. She wavered a few minutes and decided she should go and see who it was…just in case they were in danger.

She hurried back across the bar and unlocked the door before pulling it open. She stepped back a bit and frowned.

"Reno?"

"Tell me, would you think me less of a gentleman if I told you I don't give a rat's ass if you want me just as a rebound guy?" he asked seriously.

Tifa raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I know I said I don't want to be your rebound guy," he said as he shook his head. "But as I was walking down the street, I thought to myself, damn! Tifa Lockheart wants you! And you just walked away! You're dumber than Spikey! So then I thought, fuck it! I want her and she wants me and I have never been a plan ahead kinda guy. I'm more of a grab life by the balls dude, so I figured I had to grab life by the balls and…"

"Reno," she interrupted. "You're rambling."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I am, aren't I? You know what, I should probably just leave before I make an even bigger ass out of myself."

"Reno? Would you think me less of a virginal barmaid if I told you how happy I am that you are _not_ a gentleman?" she asked with a smile.

"Hell no," he said quietly as he waited for her to invite him in again.

"And would it make you feel any better to know that I have thought you were pretty sexy for a while?" she asked as she drew him into the bar.

"Hell yes," he said with a smirk as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"And how would you feel if I told you that this has _nothing_ to do with Cloud or getting even with him in any way?" she asked.

"I would feel extremely turned on babe," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Where's the bedroom?"  
"Upstairs," she said as she untangled herself from his arms and eagerly pulled him up the stairs.

They made it into her room and just stared at each other, neither sure what the next step should be. Tifa blushed slightly and slowly began to remove her sweater. Reno took the hint and pulled his jacket off, tossing it to the side impatiently. Tifa laughed at the speed with which he removed his jacket.

He held out his hand for her and she took it happily. He pulled her into an embrace and put his mouth near her ear.

"I'll make you feel good," he promised.

Tifa nodded. "I know you will," she whispered before he kissed her again.

Tifa yawned and stretched the next morning as the sun began to shine though the window. She was about to get to her feet, when an arm tightened around her waist.

"Where are you going beautiful?" Reno asked sleepily.

She laughed and settled back against his chest. "I was about to check the time, but If you want to keep holding me, that's totally fine too, babe."

Reno laughed. "I've never been called babe myself. I kinda like it, yo!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and turned so she was facing him. "Of course you like it! You're a compliment whore."

He smirked as he looked down at her. "Do you think you're the first person to call me a whore?"

She smiled sweetly. "Hell no."

He laughed again and began raining kisses down upon her face. "That's for teasing me."

"If that was supposed to be a punishment, you failed miserably," Tifa said as she propped her head on her arm as she looked into his playful aquamarine eyes. "Reno, if I ask you something, will you be honest?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Sure. Shoot."

"Will I just be another one night stand for you?" she asked, almost fearing the answer.

Reno smiled and gently touched her cheek. "No way, Teef. I like you more than that! But you have to be honest with me. You're not going to go running back to Cloud when he comes back here begging for your forgiveness, are you?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. I realized something last night. He's not only a horrible boyfriend, but he's a pretty terrible friend if I don't warrant anything more than a text message standing me up and dumping me all at the same time. Then, he was only angry because you were there. I happen to love myself enough to say I'm better than some part-time girlfriend and I deserve to be one man's first and only choice. I told you last night my heart has been broken for a long time, but…and not to make this some sappy romance novel moment…my heart began to heal last night just because for a few moments, I was the center of your attention."

"A few moments?" Reno asked as he made a face. "Babe, I gave you hours of my best moves last night!"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I was talking about dinner, you idiot. Everything after that was just icing on the cake."

"Icing! Damn, I forgot about icing," he said mockingly. "Oh, well, maybe next time."

Tifa laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "You are such a pervert."

He smiled and nodded. "I know. Listen, I'm late for work, so I'm gonna have to do a screw and run kinda thing," he said as he disengaged himself from her arms. He hurriedly pulled on his pants and shirt before dropping to his knees to find his socks. "But I'll be back later with my paycheck. Should I stop by my place to pick a pair of pj's for our next sleepover or what?"  
"Why would you need pajamas?" she asked innocently as she watched him hurry around her room. She pointed to the missing socks. "There they are."

"Thanks, yo!" he said as he pulled them on quickly. "So, it's too soon for another sleepover or am I going to be a one night stand for you?"

"You'll never be a one night stand if I can help it, Reno," she said sincerely before smiling wickedly. "You won't need pajamas because it is going to be a _naked_ sleepover."

He smirked and bent quickly to kiss her passionately on the lips. "Sweet! Those are the best kinds of sleepovers! I'll see you later Tifa!"

She laughed as she rolled on her back after he ran out of her room and down the back stairs before slamming the door behind him. She giggled even more went she heard him yell out, "I think I'm in love babe!"

She sighed, loathe to start her day, but knowing she needed to get going now or she would never be able to get up. She never would have guessed that Reno of all people would pull her out of her Cloud funk and force her to start living again. And she couldn't believe just how alive she felt when she was around him. True, he was always bouncing off the walls like a kid who had too much candy in his system and you had to match his energy level if you wanted to keep up with him, but he had breathed new life into her.

Did he truly love her as he had claimed to everyone in the neighborhood? Maybe. Did he enjoy being around her? Apparently. Was he what she needed? Hell yes and she was glad to have him around. She had spent so much time building up her love for Cloud only to have it come crashing down around her. This time, she was just going to sit back and enjoy whatever was building between her Reno. Her heart needed some time to heal, but it finally felt like it was on its way.

Tifa groaned when he phone vibrated, alerting her to a new text message. "Cloud, I swear if this is you again…" She didn't finish her sentence because she was smiling like an idiot. "Oh Reno," she sighed when she read his text message.

"I totally meant it, babe. I really do think I'm in love."

"Me too," she whispered before happily flinging off her sheets, finally ready to start her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I decided to add a chapter to this for Cloud's reaction when he returns to face Tifa and Reno for the first time since the whole text message dumping fiasco. Hope I don't wreck a good one-shot with this! *fingers crossed* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am paid nothing, but I enjoy playing with FFVII's characters! :D

**Chapter 2**

_When I get home, I am gonna _murder_ that Turk,_ Cloud vowed angrily as he sped across the wastelands trying to get to Tifa as soon as possible. _What the hell was she thinking? That drunken asshole around _our_ kids? Denzel will be cussing and smoking in no time and Marlene is going to grow up thinking that being called 'babe' is okay! No, there is no way I am going to let Tifa do this!_

_

* * *

_

Yuffie entered Seventh Heaven with her usual energy. "Yo Tifa! Surprise!"

Tifa poked her head up over the bar, blushing slightly. "Yuffie? Uh, what are you doing here?"  
"Barret said you sounded funny on the phone when you asked him to keep the kids for an extra week," she said with shrug. "He wanted me to check on you. What are you doing back there?"

"Um, checking my stock," she said nervously.

Yuffie frowned. "Are…are you _naked_ back there?"

"Um…"

"Tifa, why are you all sweaty and out of breath?" Yuffie asked. She screamed when Reno popped up behind Tifa with his shirt open as he hurriedly pulled up the zipper on his pants.

"Uh, hey, kid!" he said to Yuffie as he pulled on his socks. He looked down at Tifa and smiled. "My lunch break is over anyway. See ya tonight babe."

Yuffie watched him kiss Tifa before smiling at Yuffie as he passed her quickly, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, Yuffie ran over to the bar and sat across from Tifa.

"So, how long have you and the Turkey been fucking each other's brains out?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa blushed and got to her feet, finally straightening her clothes. "Yuffie…"

"Is this why Cloud is so pissed?" she asked.

"You've talked to Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie shook her head. "No, but Barret said he called just after you called asking him to keep the kids for a week. He said that Cloud got all grouchy and incoherent when he told him about the kids before hanging up. Now forget that Chocobo head and make with the details about Turkey!"

Tifa smiled and blushed. "Well, Cloud stood me up…again. Only this time he sent me a text message that said 'I'm sorry, I can't'."

"He dumped you in a text message?" Yuffie exclaimed. "What a dick!"

"I know!" Tifa said with a nod. "So anyway, I was already at the restaurant so I decided to stay and treat myself to a nice meal. Then Reno showed up. I showed him the text message and he literally took the phone out of my hand and sent a message back saying that Cloud was lame. Of course, Cloud _knew_ it wasn't me and his next message wanted to know why I was with Reno. Again, Reno sent him a message saying to stop messaging me because we were about to hit the sheets."

Yuffie laughed. "Oh man, I bet Cloud was _pissed_!"

"I had to turn my phone off because he kept messaging me!" Tifa said with a smile. "I've _never_ had to turn my phone off to avoid Cloud…_ever_! When I did turn the thing back on, he actually _called_ me!"

"What?" Yuffie asked with a giggle. "What did you say?"

"I told him it wasn't a good time and Reno made a comment about finding a picture of some sex position he wanted to try with me," Tifa said with a smile. "As if that wasn't bad enough, Reno actually told him to stop blocking his cock, his words by the way, before hanging up on him!"

"Serves him right, the idiot!" Yuffie said. "But how did you go from tormenting Cloud to banging the Turkey behind the bar?"

Tifa blushed. "After tormenting Cloud, I asked Reno to spend the night."

"You did not!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Tifa nodded. "And you know what? He turned me down."

"No way," Yuffie said in disbelief.

Tifa nodded. "He told me he didn't want to be my rebound guy because he wanted something more."

"That's so…sweet," Yuffie said with a confused frown. "And so totally _not_ like Reno…at all!"

"Yeah, but he came back and changed his mind," Tifa said with a smirk.

Yuffie nodded. "_That_ sounds like Reno. So, are you guys fuck buddies or…something more?"

Tifa smiled as she pulled out her cell phone. "I think we're something more."

Yuffie took the phone and read the messages Reno had been sending. She felt tears well up before looking up to meet her friend's gaze. "Oh Teef! Those are so beautiful! Who knew a Turk could be so sweet?"

"I know," she said with a sigh.

Yuffie handed her back her phone and gently squeezed her friend's hand. "But what are you going to do about Cloud?"

Tifa's smile disappeared. "I don't know, Yuffie. I really don't know."

* * *

Cloud pulled up in front of Seventh Heaven and found it busier than he was expecting. He didn't really want an audience around when he ripped Reno limb from limb, but it didn't look like he had a choice. He dismounted Fenrir and pulled out his sword before pushing the door open. Everyone in the bar stopped talking and looked at Cloud. His eyes immediately found Tifa and Reno at the bar staring at him.

"Everybody out…now!" Cloud growled.

The regulars all quickly pulled handfuls of gil out and dropped the cash on their tables as they downed their drinks before getting to their feet and running out of the bar. They knew Cloud was normally a quiet guy, but they also knew that when he was _that_ angry, it was best to get out of his way!

Once they were alone, he pointed his sword at Reno. "Get over here so I can kill you!"  
Reno looked at him in shock. "Now, Cloud…"

"Don't 'now Cloud' me, Turk!" Cloud growled.

"Reno, I can handle this," Tifa said.

"No, I got this one, Teef," Reno said as he turned and smirked at Cloud. He got to his feet and stepped closer to him, but not close enough for Cloud to reach him with his sword. "Alright, Spiky, I know you and Tifa are close, but I was there when she got your oh-so sensitive text message dumping her. Whatever you think of me, you _know_ that was a dick move, yo."

"Oh no, the drunk, morally corrupt _Turk_ doesn't think much of me," Cloud said sarcastically. "Whatever shall I do?"

Reno smirked. "Morally corrupt? Aw, man, that's just harsh."

"You are not good enough for Tifa!" Cloud spat.

Reno's aquamarine eyes flashed as he narrowed them. "Neither the fuck are you, SOLDIER wannabe!"

Cloud snarled and brought his sword down, surprised when Reno blocked his hit with his EMR. "You are just using her for sex!"  
"And you were just using her to soothe you guilt for Aerith's death!" Reno fired back. "You hid from everything Tifa had to offer you in favor of searching for a way to bring Aerith back and you broke Tifa's heart! What would your precious ancient think about that? And while we on the subject how fucking selfish are you? Aerith is in the damned _Promised Land_! What the hell makes you think she wants to come back to this hellhole? What can a self-centered emo like _you_ offer her?"

Cloud growled and lunged at Reno, taking the Turk to the ground and punching him in the face. "What the hell do you know?"

"Cloud! Get off of him right now!" Tifa yelled as she jumped over the bar and grabbed Cloud's shoulders. In a blind rage, he lashed out and shoved her away from him, sending her crashing into the wall.

Seeing Tifa fall to the ground, Reno felt a renewed sense of rage flood into his body as he surged up against Cloud and kneed him in the gut. "Don't you touch her like that you bastard!"

The two men fought each other as they rolled along the floor of the bar, trading punches and kicks as they went. Both men ended up on their sides facing each other while trying to strangle the other.

"That is _enough_!"

Both men stopped moving when a large shuriken pierced the wooden floor between their faces. They looked up and saw Yuffie towering over their bodies glaring at them.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do," she snarled. "Turkey, you're going to see to Tifa and Chocobo head, you're coming with me!"

"But…" Cloud began to protest.

"Cloud, I have a few _really_ powerful materia at my disposal right now," she said as she glared at him. "_Don't_ make me use them! Now, get your ass outside…now!"

Cloud glared at Reno before picking up his sword and storming out into the street.

He turned and glared at Yuffie as soon as she stepped outside. "You know he's no good for her!"

Yuffie folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "And neither are you!"

"What?" he sputtered. "I have known her since we were kids! I know everything about her, like her dreams and…"

"And that's why you should feel even _more_ ashamed of yourself, Cloud Strife," Yuffie said. "You _know_ what Tifa wants out of life and you still won't give it to her! She loved you for such a long time and you knew it! I'm not saying you had to love her back, but using her the way you have been for the last few years is just wrong! She knew you still loved Aerith and that you felt shitty because you couldn't save her, so she just loved you and tried to help you move on. And how do you repay her? You leave her here to raise the kids, alone, and pay the bills, alone, and you let her store and tend your emotional baggage, alone! Do you see a pattern? She does everything…alone! And the one night you _promised_ to make her the center of the universe, you send her a hella lame text message ditching her and dumping her all at the same time! If Reno hadn't gotten under your skin, would you have even come back?"

Cloud looked at Yuffie and frowned. "Yuffie…"

Yuffie shook her head disbelievingly. "You bastard. You really _were_ going to just leave her here. You only came back because someone was going to take your safety net away."

"It's complicated," Cloud insisted. "And do you really think the man who dropped the plate on Sector Seven is good enough for Tifa, or our kids?"

"He's also the guy that went looking for 'your' kids when those silver-haired weirdoes kidnapped because you were, surprise! Moping and feeling sorry for yourself!" Yuffie snapped "And since when were they _your_ kids Cloud? The last time I looked, Tifa clothed them, fed them, helped them with their homework, and tucked them in at night. You haven't done one bit of parenting."

"Shut up," Cloud growled.

"Or what, Chocobo head?" Yuffie asked challengingly. "You'll kill me? Go ahead. I want to know what Aerith thinks about what you've been doing all in her name. I'll tell you what she thinks! She thinks you're not the man she thought you were and she's probably more disappointed in you than all of us put together!"

Cloud worked his jaw before sliding his sword back into the compartment on Fenrir. Without a word, he got on his bike, fired up the engine, and away down the street.

"Oh, that's right, Cloud Strife! Run away!" Yuffie yelled after him. "It's all you're really good at!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Reno said as he poured Tifa a shot of whisky.

She smirked and rubbed her lower back. "I'm fine. Cloud hits like a Turk!"

Reno chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I was going to say he hits like a girl, but same thing!"

They both looked up when Yuffie stormed back into the bar. She made her over to Reno and Tifa before taking Reno's shot glass away from him. Before they could warn her, she downed the shot before coughing violently. Reno smirked and patted her on the back to ease her coughs.

"Let that be a lesson," he said. "Never take a Turk's drink."

"What the hell was that?" Yuffie sputtered.

"Tequila," Tifa said as she poured another shot for Reno. She held the bottle out for Yuffie and smiled. "Want another shot?"

"What? No!" Yuffie said as she stuck her tongue out.

"I take it Spiky took off, huh?" Reno said as he downed his shot.

Yuffie nodded. "Man that boy has got some problems with reality! He did not appreciate the truth bombs I dropped on him, let me tell you."

"Doesn't surprise me," Tifa said sadly.

"So is this the part where you drop some truth bombs on me?" Reno asked dryly.

Yuffie nodded. "I put my ass on the line for you tonight, Turkey. Don't make me regret it by being yourself! If you feel anything _less_ than an all-consuming love for my best friend, you better get the hell away from her right now! If this is just a sex thing for you and Tifa's not down for just a sex thing, than bugger off!"

"Well, sex is a major part of it," Reno said with a smirk before squeezing Tifa's hand. "But so is love."

"And you're prepared for dealing with kids?" Yuffie asked doubtfully. "Denzel and Marlene are going to be entering the teenage years and they can't have a male role model who just smokes, drinks, and cusses all the time!"

"Why not?" Reno asked petulantly. "Cid Highwind does it all the time!"

"He's got you there," Tifa said with a smile.

"But the kids aren't with him all the time like they will be if you end up moving in here with Tifa!" Yuffie said triumphantly.

"She's got you there," Tifa said with a smile.

"Whose side are you on anyway, babe?" Reno asked.

"My side," she said with a smile. "For the first time in a _long_ time, I am on my side."

Reno smiled as well. "Good for you babe. It's about damn time."

Yuffie looked at the sappy faces they were making with each other and smiled brightly. "Aw, yay! You really love her!"

* * *

It had been a month since anyone had seen or heard from Cloud, so it was a surprise to Vincent when he found Cloud on the water tower in the town square of Nibelheim. He quietly joined him on the top but said nothing as he looked up at the stars beside him.

"I suppose you've heard about Tifa and Reno," Cloud said without looking away from the sky.

Vincent nodded. "Yuffie told me. She also told me that she dropped some 'truth bombs' on you. I can only assume she was being dramatic and not literal."

"They felt like bombs," Cloud said. He was silent for a moment longer before turning and looking at the ex-Turk. "Have I _really_ been that awful to Tifa?"

"Yes," Vincent said without a second thought.

"Gee, don't hold back or anything," Cloud mumbled. "Tell me what you _really_ think."

"You've handled yourself with kid gloves long enough," Vincent said. "It's time for reality, Cloud. And the reality is, you made some bad choices and now you have to live with them."

"What's wrong with feeling guilty about letting a friend down?" Cloud asked bitterly.

Vincent shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with it Cloud. But Aerith isn't the only one you let down. You let Tifa down. And this has nothing to do with choosing Aerith over Tifa for your romantic feelings. It has everything to do with taking Tifa and her support for granted. You thought nothing of leaving her alone to take care of the children or the bar or your own business without giving her anything in return."

Cloud frowned. "My business pays the bills too."

"And couldn't you make more deliveries if you weren't gone, mourning Aerith?" Vincent pointed out.

"You're cold," Cloud said with a snort.

"What do you expect? I'm half dead," Vincent deadpanned.

Cloud nodded. "No one understands my guilt."

Vincent finally dragged his eyes from the sky and looked at Cloud. "Really? You couldn't save Aerith from Sephiroth, but how do you think I feel? I loved his mother and couldn't stop her or Hojo from creating Sephiroth with unholy experiments. I couldn't save Lucrecia from herself and by extension, I failed in saving the entire town of Nibelheim, Tifa, you, your friend Zack, or Aerith from the abomination Hojo created. I couldn't save Sephiroth from his parents or himself. My guilt forced me into a coffin for thirty years, Cloud and it _still_ wasn't enough to stave off my guilt. The death and pain I could have prevented if I had been stronger is something that I will carry with me for the rest of my life."

Cloud felt ashamed of himself for forgetting everything Vincent had gone through. "I'm sorry, Vincent. You're just so…stoic that I forgot about your past."

"Not everyone drowns their pain in the hearts of others, Cloud," Vincent said. He slowly got to his feet and turned to go, but stopped when Cloud made a noise. "Yes, Cloud?"

"Can you honestly tell me that _Reno_ is good for her?" he asked.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "He is _exactly_ what she needs, Cloud. He can make her forgot the pain she deals with as well. Sephiroth took a lot from her and it weighs on her heart very heavily at times, Cloud. She needs a little…fun in her life."

"But he's a Turk," Cloud said distastefully.

"So was I," Vincent said. "And _you_ wanted to be SOLDIER…just like Sephiroth. I'll leave you to your thoughts, Cloud. If you need anything, I'll be at the Shinra mansion."

"Thanks, Vincent," Cloud said before smiling slightly. "You're a good friend."

"Even for an ex-Turk?" Vincent asked.

Cloud nodded. "Even for an ex-Turk."

* * *

**One Year Later**

Reno fidgeted with his hands. "God I wish I had a cigarette." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop and smirked. "The things I'll do for that babe!"

He smiled when a yellow school bus stopped in front of him. The doors opened and a group of unruly kids bounded off the bus, quickly making their ways to parents and guardians waiting for them. Denzel and Marlene were the last ones off and both smiled when they saw him.

"Reno!" Marlene called out happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Tifa is doing inventory and thought she may be able to finish up early enough to spend the evening with you guys if she worked without a break," he explained as he took Marlene's backpack from her. "So I volunteered to meet you guys."

"More like you were volun-_told_ to pick us up," Denzel said with a smirk.

Reno chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Touché, kid."

Denzel laughed and looked ahead, but stopped suddenly. "Cloud?"

Reno stiffened and looked up to see Cloud standing a few feet in front of him. He put on his best poker face and nodded to his rival.

"Cloud," he said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been around," he said before lowering his gaze to the children. "Why don't you run up ahead and we'll catch up with you."

"This is just a fancy way to get us out of the way so they talk about grown up things," Denzel said quietly.

Marlene nodded and whispered, "Maybe they're gonna fight!"

Reno smirked before slinging Marlene's backpack over his shoulder. "So, what brings you back, Spikey? Gonna show me who's boss?" he asked before sticking the lollipop in his mouth.

"No," Cloud said. "I came to…apologize to Tifa."

Reno pulled the lollipop from his mouth. "No shit? That'll make her happy."

"I'm trying to be civil, Turk," Cloud said tightly. "Sarcasm will…"

"Chill, man," Reno said defensively. "I'm not being sarcastic, I'm being honest. Tifa misses you…you know, the you, you were before you left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER."

"I kind of miss that me too," Cloud said honestly.

Reno raised his eyebrows slightly. "Done some soul searching, huh?"

Cloud nodded. "Listen, I don't think you're good enough for Tifa, but…it's her choice. I'm sorry about the fight."

Reno smirked. "I'm a Turk, yo. I've been in worse fights than that."

They walked in silence a little more before Cloud looked at Reno again. "I have to ask…what's with the lollipop?"

"Oh, well, Tifa doesn't like me smoking around the kids and it helps with my nic-fits," Reno explained before smiling. "I'm trying that whole respectable thing, man."

"The kids seem to like you," Cloud admitted grudgingly.

"Probably because I'm just as immature as they are," Reno said happily. "They're great kids too. Even Rufus likes them and you _know_ how squirrely he is with kids!"

"They've met Rufus?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, he came home with me to go over some work stuff because I was on babysitting duty," Reno explained. "The kids drew him pictures and everything. Don't tell anyone this, but they actually conned him into _coloring_ with them! I swear Marlene would make a great Turk!"

"Home? Your home, or Seventh Heaven?" Cloud asked.

Reno's smile slowly disappeared. "Um, Seventh Heaven. It was a slip of the tongue yo. I still have my own place. Teef and I didn't think me moving in without knowing where you stood in this whole thing would be cool, so I kept my apartment. Seventh Heaven feels like home to me. Probably because I spend all my money there."

"Reno, you're babbling," Cloud pointed out.

"Yeah," he admitted before glancing at Cloud. "Listen man, don't be mad. Tifa was really upset that night of the whole text message thing and I just wanted to keep her company and make her smile. I was really going to go home and kick myself in the ass for not making a move, I swear! But when she asked me to stay with her, I just couldn't leave."

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Well…because she's hot," Reno said, loath to share some touchy-feely moment with Cloud. But when Cloud looked at him irritably, he couldn't help it. "Okay, that was only part of it. I like her Cloud. She makes me feel like there's hope for me after all the shit I've done in the name of a paycheck! Being with her…I love her man. I really love her. I mean, look at me! I'm carrying a pink princess themed backpack and sucking on a lollipop because my girlfriend doesn't want me to smoke around the kids! It _must_ be love!"

Cloud smirked. "Those are good points, Reno."

Reno looked at Cloud out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry about the things I said to you about Aerith. It was shitty and I should have just let Tifa handle it."

"Thanks," Cloud answered. "But you weren't the worst I had to deal with. Yuffie was pretty harsh and Vincent was just brutal."

"Big Red was a Turk," Reno said with a smirk. "Of course he was brutal."

They entered the bar and Tifa turned to face them. She nervously folded an empty box and tossed it to the floor.

"The kids said Cloud met you at the bus," she said softly.

"Yeah, and I made it back in one piece!" Reno teased. "I'm gonna give Marlene her bag and give you two some privacy."

Tifa watched Reno disappear into the back room before looking at Cloud. "You want a drink?"

He shook his head. "I just need to talk to you."

Tifa nodded as she went around the bar and slipped into one of the booths. "Okay."

Cloud slipped in across from her. "First of all, I'm sorry for the text message. It was cowardly and just mean. If Reno hadn't sent a message back to me, I wouldn't have come back to Edge. I was going to run away and that was wrong."

"I somehow knew that was your intention Cloud," Tifa admitted. "Why aren't I good enough for you?"  
"You are good enough for me," Cloud insisted. "But…I'm just really messed up. Aerith is dead because of me. Zack is dead because of me."

"Cloud, Aerith is dead because Sephiroth murdered her to stop her from calling upon holy," Tifa assured him. "And Zack…he died because of Shinra. You told me what he said about his honor as SOLDIER. He died protecting everything he wanted SOLDIER to stand for. He was facing an entire army alone, Cloud. You couldn't have saved him and he knew what he was doing."

"Vincent and I had a talk about guilt," Cloud said. "He told me holding on to guilt and pain won't make it go away."

Tifa nodded. "He would know. I feel guilty too. There isn't a day I don't regret that the last thing I ever said to Zack was that I hated him. I didn't hate him. I hated Shinra and Sephiroth. I never got to tell him I was sorry. I remember every time AVALANCHE destroyed Shinra property and the innocent lives that were lost as collateral damage. As for loss…I lost everything when Sephiroth went insane and burned Nibelheim to the ground! None of us is without guilt or heartache, Cloud, but only some of us choose to deal with it alone."

He nodded. "You were the best friend a guy could have and I blew you off. We've known each other too long for me to treat you like I have been. I'm truly sorry Tifa."

She slipped around to the other side of the booth and hugged Cloud. "I know. And I'm sorry I let Reno send you those text messages."

"I deserved it," Cloud said as he looked down at her. "Only when I felt the threat of someone else taking you away from me did I realize how much I need you. Are you happy with Reno?"

She smiled and nodded. "I am. I love him Cloud. And he loves me too."  
"And the kids?"

"The kids love him too," Tifa said. "But they miss you Cloud."

"I'm surprised they don't hate me after all the time I left them alone," Cloud said regretfully.

Tifa smiled. "They both think you're the best."

"I know I was an asshole the last time I was here, but I was hoping I could take them for the weekend," Cloud said. "I want to start living again."

"I'm sure they'd love to spend the weekend with you," Tifa said with a smile. "Go on upstairs and tell them the good news. I just have to throw out these boxes and I'll be up in a minute."

Cloud nodded as they both slipped out of the booth. He jogged up the stairs and smiled when he heard the kids talking. He followed the noise and looked into the living room. Marlene was behind the couch braiding Reno's long ponytail and Denzel was sitting beside him pointing out all the motorcycles he wanted to own when he grew up. This was what they deserved: a man who was willing to open himself to them and not be afraid of losing them. Cloud smiled and made his decision. He turned before they could see them and went back down to find Tifa. She was just coming in from putting the empty boxes in the recycling bin when she saw him on the stairs.

"Something wrong Cloud?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Reno told me that he hasn't moved in with you because you were both concerned about where I stood on this whole thing."

She nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"I'll find my own place, Tifa," he said with a smile. "Then Reno can move in."

Tifa's eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I've held you back for so long Tifa. It's time for me to give you something."

She smiled and hugged him. "Cloud, thank you."

"Tifa! We're hungry!" Denzel whined.

Tifa and Cloud smiled before going back upstairs to living room. Cloud walked in first.

"Well pack your stuff, kids," he said sternly.

Denzel and Marlene looked at each other before looking at Cloud again.

"What for?" Marlene asked.

"Well, it's been too long since the three of us have spent any time together and that is not good," Cloud said before smiling. "So you, me, and Denzel are spending the weekend at Golden Saucer."

The kids both jumped to their feet excitedly and confirmed the promise with Tifa before running out of the room to pack. They were ready in record time and were in Tifa's truck before Cloud had even asked to borrow the truck.

Tifa handed him the keys and smiled. "Have a good time, Cloud."

"I will," he said as he handed her the keys to Fenrir. He turned and looked at Reno before extending his hand. "Take care of her and enjoy your time alone."

Reno took his hand and shook it. "I will man."

Tifa and Reno watched the truck leave before smirking at each other and racing up to Tifa's room.

* * *

Tifa shuddered and moaned Reno's name as she pressed her hips against his as their mutual climax washed over them. She collapsed on his chest and smiled before sliding off of him and into the crook of his arm.

"That was amazing, Teef," Reno sighed. "It's like we were made for each other!"

"I know," she whispered. After a moment, she raised her head and looked down at him. "Cloud is moving out."

Reno looked up at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "He said he wanted to move out so you could move in. So how about it? You want to move in?"

Reno shrugged. "Not really."

Tifa was stunned. "What? You don't?"

Reno rolled over grabbed a box out of his pocket before rolling over to face her. "I'm kind of an all or nothing kinda guy. If we're going to move in together, why don't we get married?"

Tifa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw the ring in the box. "Are you serious?"

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life, babe," he said softly. "So, will you marry me Tifa?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Of course I will!"

"I really do love ya, babe," Reno assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"I know," she said as she slipped the ring on her finger and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Reno." She was silent for a moment before murmuring, "I _knew_ you'd mend my broken heart."


End file.
